


Out of the Woods

by solar02



Category: Heart of the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Taranormal, Visual Novel, Yuri, heart of the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar02/pseuds/solar02
Summary: It’s been less than a week since Morgan, Tara, Maddie, and Abigail left Eysenfeld for good and all going well. For the most part at least. Tara and Morgan were drawn to one another in the midst of stopping Evelyn, but now that all the drama has finally settled down, how will the new couple face life in the real world?





	Out of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> So I recently finished playing Heart of the Woods and fell in love with Tara and Morgan, and their relationship. I immediately went to see if there were any fanfics written about them, and couldn't find any so I decided to make my own :)  
> It's been literally forever since I've written anything, and just warning here, I'll probably change the narration from 1st person to 3rd person (just because it's easier to switch characters this way).  
> I have no idea where this story is going, I literally started writing because I was sad that there wasn't any Tara x Morgan fanfics out there yet and haven't given it too much thought after that so PLEASE if you have any suggestions or ideas on how this story should go let me know :') 
> 
> With that, enjoy :)

My head rests on one of Tara’s pillows and I gaze lazily out the bedroom window. Clouds rest peacefully above the thousands of high rises that scatter the ground below. Everything about this seems surreal, so impossibly perfect. Just the thought of the word perfect makes me tense up. I subconsciously scan across the room, afraid that if I close my eyes again it will all disappear. But of course, nothing has changed since last night. Or the day before. Or the day before that. 

_ Everything  _ is  _ perfect _ I think to myself with a small smile. I roll over onto my side, and run my hands through the empty, crumpled sheets beside me.  _ Almost perfect.  _

The little analog clock on her messy bedside table reads 1:30 pm, reminding me that I am utterly alone for the entire day. Sighing, I sit up and blow the hair out of my eyes. I know where Tara is. The night before, she told me that she was meeting with some franchisee to discuss business plans. And I must admit, I was a bit miffed at first. Me, her, and Abigail were supposed to go present shopping for Maddie’s birthday today. After all, her birthday is in just a few weeks. It's not that the two of us can’t pick out a gift for her by ourselves, it's just that Tara knows Maddie better than anyone. Something coming from us, who have known her for only a month seems silly compared to something from Tara. 

It hasn't been just today either. Ever since we got back from the airport, Tara has been bombarded with just about everything. The press, fans, and of course the internet. She made the mistake of uploaded a post to twitter with the caption ‘soon…’, which threw the internet into chaos. So many comments and messages flooded her social media accounts that she had to temporarily disable the comment section. The worst part though, was that someone tried to hit on her in front of me! I knew that she was popular, particularly with her female audience but to be asked out so suddenly like that… I suppose I underestimated her popularity. 

Still, I can hardly be upset with her for long. One look at into her amber eyes and I feel myself melt into a puddle of water. Something about her ignites a part of me that I never thought was possible. She taught me what it is like to live life on the edge, how to accept the past and move on. She taught me what it is like to love someone. My eyes water at the thought of all she’s done for me. 

A buzz comes from something to my left, and I reach over to pick up the new iPhone she gave me the day after we arrived back home. She’d been so excited to replace my outdated flip phone with one much more modern. Everytime I pick it up, it just feels foreign and awkward in my hand. 

The screen lights up, and a message flashes briefly. It’s from Abigail. 

_ Hello Morgan. I just read Tara’s message from last night and it appears that she is unable to attend our meeting to do the....shopping. Since I am assuming that our plans are off, I will be spending today with Maddie. You are very welcome to join us if you’d like! _

Her formal way of speaking sounds so funny in a text message, I suppress the urge to chuckle. The amount of change that Abigail has experienced in the past couple of days must have been really difficult for her, considering she’d hadn’t stepped out of Eysenfeld for decades. 

It takes me a while to type my response and four minutes later I press send. My fingers aren’t used to touchscreens at all. 

_ Hi Abigail! Tara is out for the day meeting with people and I don’t think she’ll be back anytime soon. Maybe tomorrow? It is the weekend after all. And thank you for the invite by the way, but I think you two need some time alone. I’ll text you with more updates once she gets home :) _

It takes only a couple seconds until my phone screen lights up once more, with a heart and smile emoji from Abigail. 

I turn my phone off and make my way to the bedroom door, shivering as the cold floor meets the heels of my feet. Tara’s apartment is quite small now that I think of it. There’s a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, and two rooms. One of the rooms is our bedroom and the second one is dedicated for filming and work related things only. 

As I make my way into the kitchen to grab myself a snack, a sudden noise on the door startles me. A few seconds pass, and then another knock. 

My heart thrums in my chest. Do I answer it? Or should I just ignore it and hope that whoever is out there goes away?

There’s a knock a third time, and I quickly dash back into the bedroom, praying that they did not hear my movements earlier. Just as I reach for my phone to call Tara, a familiar voice enters the house.

“Babe?” Tara’s pet name fills the empty room, and I immediately feel my body temperature rise. “Morgan, are you still here?” 

I decide to play a little game with her as payback for scaring me. 

“That’s odd, I swear I heard something earlier…”

I wait for her intently to come into the bedroom, thoughts of confusion ringing through my head. What on earth is she doing home so early? It’s only 1 in the afternoon, usually she gets home around 4. 

“Aha! I knew I heard something!” I jump and realize that in my moment of daydreaming I forgot to hide. “You didn’t think you could hide from me forever did ya? Me? The creator of Taranormal?” she chuckles a bit before adding, “there’s a reason that I’m the best paranormal activity vlogger you know.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” I reply sarcastically but the slow grin on my face ruins all attempts at being snarky. “What are you doing back so early? What about the meeting with-”

“Yeah yeah, it was fine. I mean, it  _ would  _ have been fine if I’d actually gone.”

“Tara!”

“Whaaat? Four meetings a day with people I don’t even care about is exhausting you know,” she exclaims defensively. “Besides, it’s not like I want to sign with a management company anyways.”

“You got asked?” My eyes widen. I’ve been watching Tara’s videos for as long as I can remember, and know that her being an individual creator is something she is very proud of. But still. “Wouldn’t a management team take some of the stress off you though?”

I see her visibly flinch and regret my choice of words immediately. I can practically see the wheels in her head turning, and it takes her a long time to respond.

“It would,” she admits finally. “But the thing is, I’m so used to everything just being me and Mads, you know? She has always been well, basically my manager. And I don’t really like the thought of having some stranger walk into my life and suddenly be the boss of my channel.”

“But Maddie is pretty set on quitting the show,” I remind.

“Yeah I know...I just need time. I don’t want to have to jump into all these deals three days after we get back,” she gives a weak smile. “Who would've thought my month absence would make the internet go insane.”

I laugh, and poke her cheek lovingly. “You do have quite the presence.”

Tara’s hand quickly catches mine, and her lips plant a soft kiss on my fingers. She looks up, and her face is as red as a tomato. I laugh.

“Y-yeah, I guess I do. And I’m sorry about the other day...you know, with the fan.”

Even though I was a bit jealous at the time, I’m not about to show it now. “Don’t worry Tara. I knew you were popular.”

“I know I know, but it’s my fault that everyone thinks I’m still single, you know?”

A lump forms in my throat. Tara senses my discomfort, and motions for us to sit down. 

“Our situation is not...ideal. But I promise, as soon as I can sort everything out and get everyone to calm the fuck down, I’ll tell them about you. About us.” Once again, she kisses my hand, and this time when she looks up she doesn’t hesitate to kiss me on the lips. I close my eyes, and nod. “So now that that boring stuff is out of the way, I have a present for you!” 

She grabs my hand, and leads me into the living room pulling ever so gently. Her excitement is infectious and soon I forget the conversation and its implications. Tara’s smile only widens as she covers her hands over my eyes. “Ok, so this is like super spontaneous I know,” she says, and I laugh. “I’m not sure if you’ll like it or not but…”

The hands suddenly fly from my eyes, and in front of me is a box with a lid, and a couple of holes on the top. A soft, weak mew escapes from it. 

“Oh my god,” I breath, as I reach for the box. My fingers fumble with the lid, and it takes but a moment before it is finally off. A brilliant set of amber eyes stare back at me, filled with fear and curiosity. I stifle a sob, and reach for the kitten, pressing it firmly to my chest and nuzzling it on my face. “Tara I- I can’t speak- I-”

“Don’t,” she grins, and puts her hand on the kitten’s back for support. I can feel it’s little body heaving with every breath, fighting against fear. “I know how much Geladura meant to you  and well...I can’t say this one will speak but I thought it might cheer you up a bit.” 

“It does,” I whisper. More than she could ever know. I knelt to the ground, and let the kitten leap out of my arms. It looks around the house quickly, and then back at me. “What should we name him...or her?”

“It’s a girl,” Tara confirms. “And as for the name, um. I dunno. I was thinking of something that reminded us of Eysenfeld. Not Evelyn of course.” She shudders.

“What about Gelato?” I suggest. That grin spreads across Tara’s face so quickly, she doesn't even have to respond. I already know the answer. “Come here, Gelato.” I motion with my hands, and watch as she tentatively looks at my open hand. One look, and she scampers off to hide under the couch. “Thank you, Tara.”

She just smiles happily, and wraps her hand around my waist and I do the same. We stay like this for a while, just the two of us. And Gelato too, somewhere.

The moment is brief, when another knock interrupts our embrace. I look to Tara, to see if she recognizes who it may be but she looks just as dumbfounded as I do.

“Uh, hello?” she says hesitantly. “Who is it?”

“Tara Bryck. Open the door this instant,” a stern voice calls from outside the door. Tara’s eyes widen. 

“....Mother?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand we're done here, on a cliffhanger. I know what you're probably thinking, she's an adult now why on earth would you drag her mother into this. Let's just say, news of Taranormal's sudden success travels quickly.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for this chapter, nothing to exciting (yet) just a lot of fluff and set up for what I have in mind. It's probably going to get a lot steamier later on so I'll just leave the rating at M for now. As I mentioned before, this story was literally so spontaneous I have no clue where it's going so if you have any suggestions please let me know!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you soon :)
> 
> \- Solar02  
> 3.23.19


End file.
